


Hook, Line, & Sinker

by myvibes



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (2017)
Genre: Chad Charming Is Good, Childhood Friends, Descendants 2, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Ben, Protective Carlos, Protective Evie, Protective Jay (Disney), Protective Mal, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvibes/pseuds/myvibes
Summary: Uma wasn't lying when she said that it wasn't over and Harry is most certainly on board.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Diseny's Descendants (2015 and 2017) and I have not read any of the books--my knowledge is based on the two movies.

* * *

•  **Hook, Line & Sinker •**

 

 

"I will have my revenge! I will not rest until I get my hands on those vile, low-life posers!" Uma raised a fist as she stood on the bar counter upon the crowd in front of her, praising her. "They think that it's over, but we will have justice!"

"Justice will be ours!" was repeated by Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook.

Everyone was cheering and evily cackling as they heard that things weren't over--it was just the beginning.

"Uma?" Uma looked down at Gil, the son of Gaston. "Um, what exactly is your plan?"

Suddenly, everyone in Ursula's Fish and Chips got quiet and looked directly at Uma as she glared down at her second mate.

"Our plan is not settled yet, Gil," she hissed at him. Gil flinched and looked away as Uma looked at the crowd, "but I promise you all of you that revenge serves best when wet and cruel." 

Ursula's Fish and Chips was filled with luaghter, cackling, and yelling, once more.

 

" ** _These dishes ain't gonna serve themselves_**!"

 

Uma rolled her eyes, "Alright, Mom!" She dropped from the counter and continued serving food for the costumers as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Can't wait to wring  their necks with my hook," Harry Hook spook, admiring his father's identical hook on his hand. He smiled as he saw his reflection along the blade.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad for what we're gonna do to them," Gil smiled, but it had soon dropped as he realized something. "Wait, what are we gonna do to them?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Harry dropped his hand down to his side in frustration. "You imbecile! Can't ya see we don' have one?"

"But, then...how are we certain that we will get our revenge?"

"Because!" Harry yelled, making Gil slightly jump. He got close to his face with a wicked smile. "They are soft whilst we are filled with hatred and pure evil. But we must be patient," he brung his hook up to Gil's face and gently ran it along his cheek. "Evil doesn't need to be rushed," he whispered.

Gil, who is used to Harry invading his space, nervously nodded.

 

"Get out'here, you prissy guards!"

 

"You don't belong here!"

 

"1940 called, they want their clothes back!"

 

Both Harry and Gil turned around to see the commotion. Everyone was yelling insults at two men, who wore yellow suits and a blue stash across their chests. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder as they entered the resturant.

"Is Harry Hook located in here?" one of them asked.

Harry dragged his hook away from Gil's face, intrigued. "Yes, it is I," he announced, waving his hook. "And who wants to know?"

The two men walked toward Harry. Everyone in the restutant silently glued their eyes on the scene, wanting to know what was happening. 

"We have a letter from King Ben."

"Ahhh, an ol' friend of mine," Harry deadpanned. He tried not to show it, but he was most likely interested as to why King Ben would do so.

Uma came from the double doors from the kicthen holding a tray of fried fish in each hand. Once she noticed the quietness and the two men, she glared at them as they approached her first and second mates. "Auradon," she growled lowly, recognizing the colors of the island, knowing something was up.

One of the guards raised a tied up scroll with a blue ribbon and brung it toward Harry.

Harry stared blankly at it, then back at them. "A scroll? Really? What, glitter and confetti's gonna blow in me face, too?"

Uma scoffed and dropped both trays onto the counter. She walked in front of Harry and snatched the scroll out of the guard's hand. 

"Can I keep the bow?" Gil asked excitedly, but Uma ignored him as she dropped the bow on the ground, opened the scroll and read it, " _Dear, Harry Hook_ ,'" Uma read aloud, "' _Keeping my promise as King, I invite you to,"_ Uma's eyes widen _, ""Auradon_ '?!" 

Harry's eyes were also wide.

"What?!" He snatched the scroll with his unhook'd hand and continued, "' _Being cautious, I am allowed to invite one at a time to ensure the safety of this plan. And, you, being a henchman of Uma, I want to be able to redeem your freedom and live as a normal teenager. Hopefully, you'll understand that we mean no harm and would accept our invitation--signed, King Ben._ '"

Harry scanned the letter over and over, hoping that it was a fraud and a ruthless prank. He started to get worried as the letter seemed legit--no one on The Isle of the Lost could write this fancy and take their time to do this.

"He's gonna be a prissy poser!" someone yelled. Everyone boo'd and protested at Harry being invited to Auradon--some were even luaghing and making fun of him.

"Stop it!" Uma yelled at the crew/customers with disgust. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Even after what we did, they are still giving him another chance of doing something for the greater good."

"But, Uma, darling," Harry forced a smile, shaking his head, "I don' wan' to do something for the greater good."

Uma ignored him and turned to the guards. She placed her hand on her chest, "Harry will be honored to attend Auradon Prep. I think that it's a chance to get him away from all of this chaos on this island."

The guards nodded, "Very well. We will arrive again in three days so you can recieve some time, but it still would be best to speak to Mr. Hook. Have a good day." and, with that, they left the resturant, ignoring the glares they received as they exited.

"Ay, Uma! Ya really gonna let them slimy posers take yur best mate?" 

Everyone agreed on the statement.

Uma stared at them for a moment before letting out luaghter. She held her stomach and bent down as everyone stared at her. "You...you guys really believed that?" she luaghed even harder.

"I'm confused. Please tell me I'm not the only one." Gil looked at Harry's shocked face.

"Wow, I guess I can act better than I thought," Uma said once her luaghter calmed down. She stood up straight, "Yes, I will allow Harry to go to Auradon--"

She was interrupted with boos and insults.

"Let me finish!" Uma angrily yelled. There was silence. She blew a deep breath and stood back on top of the counter, "I came up with a plan," she smiled and glanced at Harry's worried face, "Harry over her will be going...only to return with the wand."

A collective of gasps filled the resturant. "That's right! Benny boy over there made a mistake by helping us with the plan. Once Harry gains their trust, he'll snatch the wand with his hook and return to us. We will take over Auradon as everyone bows down to us!"

Everyone stood up and raised their swords, yelling as hope regained them. Gil clapped loudly at Uma's mini-speech as Harry swallowed nervously.

He threw the scroll on the ground and pulled Uma down from the counter, dragging her to the back, into the kitchen as everyone made chaos in the front.

"Watch the nails!" she snapped, snatching her hand out of his hand, observing to see any damage on her newly-done nails.

"Uma, how the Hell am I going to return on my own?" Harry tried not to shout. "If you hadn't notice, I don' have magic in me. Even if I did, I don' know the magic words to opening the barrier."

"Relax, I got this," Uma pulled the necklace from around her neck off and placed it around his neck.

"What's this little scrap of metal gonna do?" Harry took his hook'd hand and brung the chain toward his nose to sniff it. He wrinkled his nose, "It smells like shrimp."

Uma gave a glare. "It will help give you a pinch of magic. And you don't need any specific words, just make up a rhyme and _presto,_  open."

Harry examined the necklace and thought it over.

Opening the barrier will not only make Uma proud, but his dad, as well. He admires his father so much and causing more trouble--oh,  _especially_ in Auradon--will make him proud to call him his son.

His relationship with his father is pretty decent, but there would be moments where he would scold Harry about being more like his older sister, which he doubts he can do.

"I don't think even Harriet would be brave enough to do it," Uma quickly said once she saw Harry being doubtful, "I mean, she's doing nothing but go to Dragon Hall and learn. What mischief has she done lately?"

"Always making sure she's the best at everything." Harry exhaled his through his nose, trying not to get mad.

"So, you're in?" she asks him with a smirk, knowing the answer.

He looked away from the necklace with an evil glint in his eyes, also smirking, "Now, what kind of a henchman would I be if I hadn't agreed?"

 

 

* * *

 


	2. A Good Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thank you for those kudos and adorable comments--I felt like a special sausage. 
> 
> Hope ya like. c:

* * *

•  **Hook, Line & Sinker •**

 

 

"What?!"

 

Ben fought the urge to flinch as they shouted at him. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Why don't you understand that these people will literally kill a person and not even feel guilty about it?!" his ex-girlfriend shouted.

Ben opened his mouth to explain himself, but got interrupted, once again. "Yeah, Uma had cursed you and even tried hurting those innocent people during the cotillion! Ugh," Evie fanned herself, "I feel stressed and when I stress, I sweat."

"Evie is right, we can't risk anything else happening. Harry is part of Uma's crew." Carlos agreed with Evie as he was sitting next to Mal with Dude on his lap.

"They could be plotting something as we speak, babe," Jay shook his head, crossing his arms where he sat on the ground, leaning against Mal's bed. "I don't think anyone connected to Uma should come."

"I second that," Evie stopped fanning herself and raised her hand from where she stood.

"I personally think that Harry should stay on the island," Chad randomly commented from the girls' table, filing his nails. "He took you, and what makes you think that that won't happen again?"

"Chad has a point," Mal spoke. She took her hand and began rubbing Dude's belly, which he appreciated, "You could give him the opportunity to hurt you."

 "Guys, please, hear me out," Ben begged as he faced the people he truly cares about. "Everyone has one thing in common: getting a second chance."

 

"Does that include Uma?" Chad sarcastically perked up.

 

"Chad," Mal dangerously warned.

 

"I'm just saying!"

 

"But, seriously," Ben spoke, "I have my promise on helping these kids not think that they're trash because of their parents and everyone else. I don't know how it feels, but I can only imagine how frustrating it must be and I want them to experience change," he looked directly in everyone's eyes (even Dude's).

They weren't looking too convinced, though. Ben continued, "I want to take an advantage as king and help these kids out the best way I can I need to help, but I want to know if you guys are okay with it. At least be brave enough to try."

The five kids looked at each other with concerned expressions. It wasn't their fault, Uma's crew tried to take over Auradon no less than three weeks ago and Ben's already considering sending an invite to one of the descendants who did so.

"Ben, we're sorry," Evie spoke softly, "but we still don't think it's a good idea. They would hurt people in this school and maybe do so much more to Auradon--especially when they know that the V.Ks care for these people."

 

"But--"

 

"This is us being safe, Ben," Mal agreed. "Please understand that."

Ben sighed. He really wanted them to get on board with him, but they just wouldn't budge (and he gets it, he truly does). But Harry was on the top of his list.

He saw the expressions Harry gave Uma when she was ordering him around. Ben felt bad for him--for all of them. He recalled the look Harry gave when he tied Ben up. It was desperate and a call for help; it seemed as if he pretended to be wicked for Uma and his crew.

Ben knew, deep down, that he needed help as much as the others. He knew Harry was suffering, it was in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Carlos sincerely said, not liking when one of his boys are upset. "It's for the best."

Dude barked at the statement.

"Maybe someone else would be better," Jay said with a sympathetic tone. "Don't beat yourself up."

Ben exhaled. He looked at Chad, "Chad, what do you think?"

Everyone looked at Chad as he stopped observing his light blue nails. "Um." As everyone was still staring, he felt kind of pressured to pick the right answer. He wanted to be there for Ben and say yes, knowing that Ben knows what he's doing, but he wanted to disagree for the sake of his life and the rest of Auradon.

"I think," Chad folded his hands and stared at them, with confidence (fake it 'til you make it), "I think that Harry being here is a not...so good idea," his eyes looked into Ben's and soften his tone as he saw his boyfriend's face fall, "Baby, I just...I just don't like the thought of him being here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand," Ben forced a small smile to everyone.

"Now that that's over, how about we get some lunch together and hang out with _Ben,_ not _King_ Ben? King Ben has been making me nauseous." Evie joked.

Everyone laughed.

They soon stopped once they heard a notification chime from Ben's phone. He pulled it from out of his pocket and read the message.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked.

"My mother says that she has an emergency in my office," Ben sighed. "I guess I can't hang out with you guys, after all. Sorry." 

"It's fine, Mr. King," Evie giggled. "Go do what you have to do."

He threw her a grateful smile and walked over to the door, opening it, "Hopefully, I'll see you guys later," he called over his shoulder. With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving the five teens in silence.

 

"So..."

 

"So." Mal mimicked Jay, looking at the floor.

 

"Do you think he's mad?" Chad blurted out, "Like, secretly?" He shifted in his seat. "Because if he is, I'll have stress zits on my face and I can't have that."

"Relax, I don't think he was too mad about us disagreeing," Mal shrugged a shoulder and tried not to laugh at his nervousness. Mal thought that it was adorable when Chad freaks out. "He'll get over it."

"He did look really sad, though," Carlos recalled. "I thought he was gonna cry for a moment."

"He'll understand that it's the best for him. For all of us. It's not like we're not supporting him--we're just," Evie paused to look for the word.

"Cautious," Jay finished for her.

"Exactly," Mal nodded, "You know, he still knows that we're there for him. He can't be angry at us." She tried not to copy their sorrow expressions, "Like he said, he understands."

 

"Promise?" Chad asked.

 

"Promise." Mal confidently said with an affirmative nod.

 

 _Ben is not the one to hate, right?_ She thought. _He understands...right?_

 

"Well, let's just get some lunch before the bell rings," Evie stretched out her hand for her girlfriend to take, which she quietly did. Mal opened the door, "Guys, are you coming?"

"In a minute!" Mal nodded at Carlos and continued walking toward the lunch room with Evie. "Stay here, bud," Carlos moved Dude from his lap onto Mal's bed as he got up. "I'll bring some chicken if they have some."

Dude happily barked twice.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "And bacon."

"Sometimes I feel like you take care of the dog more than you do to your boyfriends," Jay stood as he narrowed his eyes at the dog.

Carlos laughed and held Jay's hand. "That's probably true."

Jay laughed along with Carlos. "C'mon, let's go eat."

"Yeah, we..." Carlos paused. He quietly nudged Jay and gestured over to their boyfriend where he quietly fiddled with his thumbs.

"Chad? You alright?" Jay asked.

Chad looked up at both of them as they held worried expressions. "Yeah, I'm fine," he spoke. He got up from the seat and walked near them as Jay held his waist, "I'm just a little hungry."

"You sure nothing's bothering you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Chad smiled his dazzling smile through his lie. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

 

 

* * *

 


	3. Guilt

* * *

•  **Hook, Line & Sinker •**

 

 

"Mother?" Ben puased in the doorway, staring as she stood near the window. "What's the emergency?" 

She turned around, "I needed to speak to you about this...this Harry Hook."

Ben nodded, not sure where this was going. His mother is extremely supportive of his plan to help other kids from the island and it would break his heart if she were to ever make him change his mind.

He gently closed the door and walked over to her where she was still standing near the window. He glanced out and saw a few people eating their lunch and luaghing with each other. Usually during lunch he would attend meetings or get some Auradon work done--there are rare times when he would hang out with his friends/boyfriends.

He was lucky enough that they shaved off ten minutes of their lunch break to speak to him.

"Mother?"

Belle looked at him with her soft brown eyes and a worried expression, "Have you spoken to your friends about Harry?"

Ben nodded, "Yes, I have told them that I was thinking about inviting him."

His mother offered a warm smile, "That's wonderful. And how did they react?"

Ben nervously chuckled, telling Belle all she needed to know.

"Not too keen about the idea, I'm assuming." she sadly spoke.

Ben's face expression started to turn sad, "Well, I want them to be happy with my decisions. We're a team--we're a family. If they don't want him attending Auradon, then I will respect their wishes."

Belle comforted her son by placing her hand on his cheek. "But, son...you already sent the invitation."

"I did. And I feel guilt knowing that he will come soon," He pulled away from his mother, turning away from her, "Mother, I shouldn't have done this."

"Ben, what are you doing?" his mother stared at him in shcoked as he rummaged through the scattered papers on his desk.

"I need to cancel and tell Harry to stay put! We can't put Auradon at risk! Where's my pen?!"

"Benjamin, Benjamin," Belle pulled him back and brung both hands to his cheeks, "I can assure you that everything will be fine. What do you believe in?"

 

"Helping others."

 

Belle moved her hands to his shoulders, "And what do you think you're doing?"

 

"Helping Harry have a chance."

 

Belle proudly smiled up at her son. "Then if you strongly believe that, your friends and loved one will, as well."

"But, Mother, what if they are right?" 

Belle sighed, staring directly into her son's eyes. They were filled with fear and worry. "If you made a mistake, as king, everyone will be disappointed. But as Benjamin, everyone will support you. Especially your father and I."

Ben hugged his mother. He was really grateful that his parents were by his side as king. "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too." Belle rubbed his back to help sooth his stress.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

Belle and Ben pulled away from each other to see Adam holding a box of pizza. Ben forced a small smile and walked over to his father, "Yes, everything is fine," he assured his father. He took the pizza box out of his father's hold, "Cheese or pepperoni?"

"What are you, mad?" Adam luaghed at his son's question. "Pepperoni, of course."

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Gil's Struggle?

* * *

•  **Hook, Line & Sinker •**

 

 

"Remember the plan?"

"In my sleep," Harry smirked and leaned against the counter, "I make everyone believe that I feel guilty, twirl around in circles for fun, then the wand's mine in a jiffy."

Uma smiled at his words and ~~cookiness~~ confidence. "And you won't let your people down?"

"I won' let my people down," Harry confirmed.

"Good to hear," Uma nodded. "Now, I've gotta clean a few dishes before opening up," she pointed a finger at Harry with a glare, "don't break anything."

"No promises, Captain," Harry joked as Uma walked into the kitchen. He looked at the entrance of the resturant as someone entered and smiled when he saw Gil.

"Oi!" he called out as Gil sat on the stool near him. "You gonna miss me when I leave?"

Gil gave him small smile, but it was forced. "Yeah. Of course I will."

"Ah, you're just being sweet," Harry's hand ran through Gil's curls, "How was your day? I haven't seen your pretty face in a while."

Gil shrugged his shoulders, looking down on the large counter, "Just...here and there."

Harry noticed the tone his friend spoke with: sorrow. It was very uncharacteristic of Gil, but Harry chose to ignore it. "Ya know, I was thinkin' that maybe--just maybe--I can steal the crown for ya. You'd make me _jolly_ wearing it."

"Yeah?" Gil absently asked.

"Yeah." Harry then leant down toward Gil's ear, "You don' even wanna know what I'll do when I'm jolly." He gently bit Gil's earlobe.

 

"Can't wait."

 

Harry paused at the monotone voice Gil used. Usually, Gil would look nervous and breathless about him evading his personal bubble, but he barely reacted; as if something was up. He pulled away from the earlobe and leaned on his elbow, glaring at Gil, "What the Hell is that?"

Gil forced himself out of his thoughts and looked at Harry, "...Pardon?"

 

 _"That."_ Harry deadpanned.

 

 _"What?"_ Gil frowned, "Harry, I don't know--"

 

"It's there agin! On ya face; what's that on your face?"

 

Gil lifted up his hand, moving toward his face.

 

"No," Harry slapped away the hand. He gestured his hook around Gil's mouth area, "I mean the upside down smile."

 

"My...my frown?"

 

"Yeah," Harry tilted his head. "Not a good look for ya."

 

"I--"

 

"Take it off."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Now."

 

"No."

 

"I demand you."

 

"You're not the boss of me."

 

"Off, Gil."

 

"I can't, Hook."

 

"Why bloody not?!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"Because something's bothering me!" Gil snapped. He hadn't meant to, but Harry can be a tad annoying at times.

 

"Oh."

"Sorry," Gil apologized, feeling really guilty. "I haven't been in a good mood."

Harry slightly back away and stared. "Oh," he repeated. As long as he could remember, Gil has never been upset. It was quite weird that Gil even admitted it.

He sat on the stool, body facing his friend and stared.

 

And stared.

 

And kept staring.

 

Gil curiously faced him, "What's wrong?"

"You said that something was bothering you. What comes next?"

"Next?" Gil echoed.

"You're bugged and I don' see ya pretty smile," Harry shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "What comes next?" he repeated.

"Well, um..." Gil thought. _What did come next_? "I guess I would be telling you about why I'm upset."

"Which is what you're not doing," Harry pointed out. 

"But..." Gil flickered his eyes around the resturant, "It's too embarrassing to even think about," he mumbled.

"I wear a hook on my sweaty hand and have makeup around me eyes that gives me a look of a racoon," Harry admitted. "Pretty sure I win."

Gil allowed himself to smile. He finally focused his attention on Harry, who had a sympathetic expression. Harry also held a strong jawline...sinful lips and the scary eye-makeup shows the beautiful shade a light blue for eyes.

Gil automatically stopped his thoughts, "I guess you deserve to know. Meet me at the docks at midnight."

"A date at midnight? You know me too well." Harry playfully winked.

Gil rolled his eyes. He got out of the stool and exited the resturant.

 

Harry may or may not have admired the way he walked from behind.

 

"Was that just Gil?"

"AH!" Harry turned his body around in his stool to Uma drying her hands sith a rag, "Um, yeah."

Uma rolled her eyes and ignored his reaction, "Did he finally fess up about what's been twisting his panties?" 

"Not quite," Harry chuckled. "He told me that he would talk to me about it later on."

Uma began using the rag to clean up the large counter, swating Harry's hands from it, "Just be careful with what Gil tells you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Uma paused her action and heaved a sigh, "Whatever's Gil's problem is, don't let it distract you from stealing the wand; your head needs to be focused."

"Relax. No need to worry ya little heart."

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel pretty well about the structure of the story, so far. :))


	5. How It's Supposed To (Not) Be

* * *

•  **Hook, Line & Sinker •**

 

 

It was twelve o'clock when Harry walked toward the docks. _What does Uma think I am, an idiot? There's no way Harry Hook'll get distracted._ As he walked toward the docks, he caught himself holding the pendant of the necklace Uma gave him. _I would never let me crew down._

"Talk to me, mate," Harry swung his legs above the water as he sat on the dock next to Gil. "What's got ya knicker in a twist?"

Gi threw a glare at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry was quick to apologize, knowing better. He leaned back onto his hands, looking at his distressed friend, "but ya do look like somethin's up."

Gil sadly nodded and swallowed. He trusts Harry, of course, but he wasn't sure how he would act about this certain...situation.

"Um, so," Gil let his shoulders fall, looking at his reflection in the water, "I don't even know where to start."

"How 'bout the beginning?" Harry suggested.

Gil shrugged, "I think it started a few weeks ago...when Uma wanted the wand."

Harry nodded, "Does it have anything to do with," he felt himself exhale through his nose, "Mal and the others?"

"Yes."

Harry was now intrigued, "Well...back there, ya said it was confusin' and weird. Why is that?"

"I've had this thought in my head for a while and I don't think anyone would accept me if they knew about what I'm thinking about," Gil kicked at the water.

 _Was that exaggerated_? Harry's mind wondered with thoughts of what Gil could possibly be speaking of. "Well...um, why don't ya try to not stress about...whatever ya going on about," was his oh-so smart advice.

"I try, but I keep worrying. I just wish I can already go to Auradon."

 _What? What could possibly be about Aruadon that's botherin' him?_ Harry awkwardly cleared his throat, "Why are ya so worked up about Auradon?" he tried not get mad, but Mal and the others would always pop into his mind, making him infuriated.

Gil faced Harry, "It's just...what I'm trying to say is..." he didn't know what else to say. He sighed in frustration, "Just forget it," he uttered. He stood up and walked away, leaving a very concerned-looking Harry.

"Gil? Mate!" Harry called out, but Gil continued walking off the dock. "Gil!" he quickly got up and ran to him, turning him around by the arm, "What the Hell is goin'--"

"I said forget it, Harry."

Gil tried turning around, but Harry harshly pulled him back, "No. You made me meet ya at the docks and now ya won' even tell me what the problem is?"

Gil blinked. "You really wanna know?"

"I came, didn't I?" Harry let go of Gil's wrist.

Gil licked his lips out of nervousness.  _Okay, here we go._

"The reason why I've been like this lately is that," Gil started, but suddenly forgot his words. He shook his head and repeated himself, "The reason why I..." it was hard for him.

Harry was surprisingly patient, "Go on."

Gil cleared his throat and tried again, "Listen, I just think that...I think I want to turn...opposite."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Opposite?"

"Um, I don't want to look like you and Uma, anymore?" Gil hopefully tried but deflated when Harry shook his head.

"Not followin'," Harry said slightly confused. "Mate, what are ya tryna say?"

"I'm saying..." _Oh, what the Hell_?! "I don't want to be evil! I don't want to be mean and disrespectful to others."

Harry was starstruck, and not by Gil's beautiful face and lips, but by what he was hearing. "Wait, wait, this is some joke, right?" he narrowed his eyes, "Ya acted sad and gooey for a prank, and Uma's laughin' her ass off behind us, _right?"_

"Harry, this is no joke."

"Then what is it?!" Harry angrily exclaimed. The aggitation came over him without warning, which surprised both him and Gil. "Because what I'm hearing is you wan'in' to be on their side. Is that it!?"

"Harry, you've gotta understand," Gil calmly continued. "I wouldn't want my children to live this way. Always expected to cause chaos. I wanna be done trying to be wicked and pretend that I'm happy. I..." he paused, taking a second thought about what he was going to say.

Harry swallowed. "Say it," he challenged. When Gil still didn't say anything, he lost it. "BLOODY SAY IT! SAY THE TRUTH!"

"I want to be good." _It sounds even worse out of my mouth. Gil, what the Hell?_

Harry's jaw locked. "So ya jus' suddenly want to become like 'em? Weak and pathetic?"

Gil averted his eyes from Harry's hatred expression.

"Ya know what? It doesn't matter, what matters is that ya want to be _fuckin'_ stupid enough to even _think_ about it. Take a look around us!" Harry quickly spun around with his arms wide open. "Notice how Aladin, Ariel, Snow White or even Belle aren't here," he stepped forward in front of Gil.

"You're here because ya're evil. Twisted. _Special."_ Harry grabbed onto Gil's shoulders, "Don' let Mal and the others fool you--it just proves that they were always weak. Ya're evil!" he roughly shook Gil's by the shoulders.

"No," Gil roughly pushed Harry away from him by his chest, and looked into his eyes. "I'm here because of my _father_ being evil. All I'm doing is just following you and Uma. When I kept thinking of King Ben inviting you, even after what we did, I figured that I had a chance. I want to go to Auradon and ask King Ben if I could live over there. Help me or not, I'm going."

"I will never on me life help out an enemy," Harry coldly spat.

 

 **Enemy.**  

 

"Now, I'm going to ask you: friend or foe?" Harry's voice sounded cold and unrecognizable--the same tone Uma uses when she speaks about Mal. 

Gil's chest slightly tightened at the tension he caused.

 _"Friend_  or _foe?"_ Harry sharply repeated when Gil didn't answer him.  _"Pick_ so I can know where ya stand."

 _You don't want to lose Harry nor Uma. They're your family. But you are tired of living this way--of acting like a mad man. You're tired of being evil--you aren't even truly evil_. "I...I'm a...a foe..." Gil's voice was barely a whisper.

 

"LOUDER!"

 

"FOE!"

The son of Captain Hook was in front of Gil's face, onace again, and roughly grabbed Gil's chin, forcing him to look up. _Why? Why would ya hurt me like this_? He brung his hook up and dragged it gently on his cheek, admiring the beauty of the skin. "Why?" he whispered before slashing it against the skin.

"AH!" Gil quickly brung his hand toward his cheek to stop the sharp pain. Harry let his chin go, and roughly pushed Gil down, making him fall onto his knees as the blood gushed from his cheek. "Son of a bitch," he hissed.

"Son of a Captain, actually," Harry then lick the blood from his hook, sucking a bit. Gil's chest ached as he looked into Harry's eyes. They were still the same shape and color, but held a different meaning toward Gil. 

Harry pointed his hook at him, "Don' _ever_ come near Uma and I; we only befriend our kind of people. Go to Auradon on ya own time and don' expect me to care whatever happens. Consider ourselves enemies."

Harry walked away off the dock without looking back at the damage that's been done.

 

"So, what? That's it?"

 

Harry continued walking, ignoring Gil's words.

 

"What about that night?"

 

He continued ignoring Gil. _He's the enemy, Harry!_

 

"Where you said you loved me and would...would always stick to my side. What about that, huh!?"

 

Harry stopped in his tracks at Gil's words.

 

"Was that a joke to you? Was that night not meaningful?!"

 

Harry's chest throbbed as he heard pain in Gil's voice. He waited for himself to run back to Gil and swoop him up with a big kiss on the lips and apologize, but his legs and mind couldn't do the deed. _He's an enemy. Get a fuckin' grip!_

Harry ignored the ache in his chest and continued to the direction of his home and left Gil sobbing on the deck.

 

 

* * *

 


	6. I Loathe You for an Evil Reason (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I once accidentally posted the unfinished chapter and had a panic attack, becuase you guys want more and I just want to make it mistake-free and have a smooth transition throughout the story.
> 
> Fortunately, I copied word by word before deleting the chapter and...yey. Hope you guys enjoy how it turns out. 
> 
> And pleeease know that the reason it takes a while for me to update is only because I'm taking this seriously and I would like for it to be flawless as possible.

 

* * *

 •  **Hook, Line & Sinker •**

 

 

"What a fuckin' idiot," Harry grumbled as he angrily packed his clothing into his suitcase. "He must have lost his marbles to have such stupidity. Who does he think he is to just decide how being evil works? Oh, for fuck's sake."

After ensuring himself that's he's gotten a few weeks worth of clothing, his eyeshadow, a backup hook, hairbrush, and wallet, he exhaled as he zipped up the suitcase and lifted it up from the bed, rolling it near his door.

He looked around his room and crossed his arms across his chest. During his packing, he'd manage to tidy up the room whilst he was at it. It wasn't perfect, but he managed to keep any garbage from eyesight.

Harry quietly scanned his room to see if he had missed something when he packed.

"Can' believe I'll be off to Auradon in the mornin'," Harry muttered to himself in disbelief. He found his hand move up to the necklace Uma gave him. 

 

_This is a big deal. Mess up and I'll be served to Uma's customers. Hope I can accomplish this._

 

The son of Captain Hook refused to allow himself to even further about it. His head was slightly hurting from the stress he had going on.

He got up and walked over to his bed. He hopped onto it and adjusted himself to fall asleep, but not before turning off his lamp.

He pulled the covers toward his chest and placed his hands behind his head as he forced himself to sleep.

_What's gotten into Gil? Why would he wan'a betray Uma and I like tha'?_

Harry exhaled as that thought ran through his mind. He closed his eyes and soon found himself being able to drift away with his tiredness and stress.

\---

**"I want you to tie him up. Threaten him, while you're at it."**

**"Uh, a bit unnecessary, are we?"**

**"You're right. Get a little rough so he can know what we have in stock."**

**"No, not tha'. Uma, he hasn' done anything wrong. This is abou' Mal, 'member?"**

**"This is about everything! Understand and look closely that this is about you, too."**

**"In wha' way?"**

 

**"In every way. Freedom is at the end of this tunnel. Once we retrieve the wand, we can do whatever we want, freely."**

 

**"But--"**

 

**"Just think...your father would be proud of you and he would go on and on about how much he loves his son. You want that. Don't you, Harry?"**

 

**"Of course I do, and ya know it. Tha' doesn' mean--"**

 

**"Then do what I say: tie Ben up and make _sure_ he's petrified."**

 

**_"Please,_ let's jus'--"**

 

**"If I hadn't known any better, I would say that you're not agreeing with me. And you know what I do when people don't--"**

 

**"Sweetheart, I'm _agreeing;_ I jus' don' think--"**

 

**"TIE HIM UP!"**

 

**"...Yes, Captain."**

\---

"HARRY!"

 

Harry sat up and heaved deep breaths. He felt sweaty and sticky everywhere as his covers stuck to his body.

"Not again..." he muttered and looked around his room to see if Uma and Gil were in front of him. He felt relief go through his veins as he figured that he had a nightmare. 

 _Nothin' but a dream, nothin' but a dream. It's okay,_ he assured himself.

"HARRY!"

 

Harry snapped his eyes toward his door. Once he realized who it was, he sighed and rubbed his eyes, agitated. The loud and brash knocking was heard once more. "It's open!" he impatiently called out.

 

His father opened the door and barged into his room. He hovered over him, "Why are ya sweaty and icky?"

"What do ya wan', dad?" Harry asked, exasperated, and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Ya can' just wake me up like tha'."

"Well, of course, I can. Ya know why?" his dad placed his hands on his hips, "Cause it's time for ya to get goin'--you want an early start to stealing the wand, don' ya?" Hook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Seriously, what attacked ya at night?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his father and threw the covers off of himself. As he got off of his bed and walked out of his room, he dad called out, "Remember to fix ya hair--it's broken!!"

Once Harry was out of sight, Hook quickly and quietly made a beeline for his son's suitcase. He carelessly threw it on the bed and unzipped the case, throwing out his clothes and accessories until he found what he was looking for. "Eureka," he muttered.

"Hey, 'member to buy more toothpaste. We--" Harry paused with his toothbrush in hand and looked at the clothes and accessories thrown onto the bed and floor. "Dad!" he exclaimed. He snatched up the clothes from the ground, "Why?!"

"Hmm?" his father innocently turned around.

"Ya makin' a mess. What are ya doin'?" Harry looked down and saw an object in his father's hand. He sighed and suddenly looked worn-out, "Why do ya have me eyeshadow?"

"Why do ya have a replica of me hook?" his dad sassed back.

 

"Get out, Dad."

 

~*~*~

 

The restaurant was closed for Uma and her crew to celebrate before Harry goes off onto Auradon. Uma's crew weren't the only people who've heard--the _whole island_ heard! Everywhere Uma or Harry would go, they would be asked questions about the plan or how long it would take.

As she was working, Uma noticed Gil sitting alone at a table, slightly distancing him and his crew. She tried not to get concerned, but ever since the plan had set sail **(pun intended),** Gil has been down.

 

"Ayye, where's my order!?"

 

"C'mon, Uma, we're dead fish 'ere!"

 

"We're not getting any younger, over here!"

 

"Alright!" she snapped at them. She began walking toward Gil, careful not to startle him, "Gil, help me take the orders," she demanded, as usual.

Gil continued to play with his fried shrimp, unbothered.

"Gil, I need some help over here," Uma repeated.

"I heard you...I'm just not in the mood."

"Well, you don't have to be in a mood to be helpful," she gritted her teeth. Although she was trying to be understanding about his emotions (even though she has no idea why he's like this), she was losing patience. "So, get up...and help me out."

Gil wiped his hands on his pants to get rid of the crumbs and shrugged a shoulder, "...not in the mood."

"Okay, that does it." Uma pulled the chair to sit across Gil, leaning forward, "What's wrong? And why do you have a mark on your cheek?

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I ask the questions and expect answers," Uma sternly spoke.

 

"Uma, I--"

 

_"What. Happened?"_

 

Gil rubbed his face with his hand and fought the urge to yell out his anger and fear. He took a deep breath and tried not to look annoyed, "I said it once and I will say it again: I don't want to talk about it."

Uma rolled her eyes, unfazed, "If you want to stay down in the dumps, be my guest, but at least be happy for our chance to get back to Auradon for what they did to us."

Gil held back a scoff and swallowed a rude remark, "Yeah, what a coincidence that Ben invited Harry, only to have Harry will steal the wand..." he strained.

"Taking over the island will show that we weren't finished with them. And this time, if anyone tries to stop us, we will not hesitate to throw blood on the ground." Uma spoke melancholy. "I can finally prove to everyone that we're not a joke--that _I'm_ not a joke."

"Jesus, are you _fucking_ kidding me, right now?"

His captain gave him a strange and confused look, "What are you on about?"

"This!" Gil stood up rather quickly, making his chair fall backward. "The no-good! I'm sick of it, okay? Auradon did _nothing_ to us--no, _you_ are just jealous that they have special treatment, so you're making us fight them and making it even worse!"

"You don't understand, they left us **nothing,** Gil!" Uma yelled at the same volume of Gil.

"No, no," Gil interrupted, and shook his head, "they left _you_ nothing. Okay? We all were just fine until we joined and now we're making things worse. Some people actually enjoy life here, who knows?"

Uma stood up, "Realize that we're on this dump because of them," she leaned forward on the table. "Because they hate us. Because they think they're better than us--because they do not care!"

Gil did the same motion as he leaned closer toward her, "Because we deserve it."

The shocked looks and gasps around the restaurant had Gil frozen. He had basically belittled his crew and the rest of The Isle of the Lost.

 

_There's no turning back, now._

 

"We deserve every bit of punishment they give us. We hurt people, Uma. We deserve it! If you want to continue hurting others, fine by me, but know that I will not be part of this plan. I don't want to be seen like an intolerable animal with no training."

Uma slowly pulled away from the table to draw her sword and pressed it against Gil's chest. "Is that so?"

Gil swallowed as he felt the tension risen through the now quiet restaurant. "Yes," he firmly spoke.

No one dared to speak during the scene. They were shocked that a faithful mate of Uma's would have such behavior and encouragement to cross lines and defend the other side!

"I've never thought this day would come," Uma spoke with betrayal in her voice. "Someone close to me would cross me."

"I'm not crossing you; I just stopped acting like you. I don't want to do this. I don't feel happy like this."

Uma was intelligent and knew immediately what was going on the past few days, "So you wanna be good? Is that what's gotten you so confused and sad? You do know that I don't see you as my second mate, right? I now see you as an enemy." Uma teasingly tilted her head, "Do you want that to be your true purpose?"

Gil winced as Uma silently placed, even more, pressure on his chest, "I want to be...good and I will not change my mind." Even though he has decided his wish, it had still felt strange for him to say it aloud.

"All I have to say is that it sucks to be you." Uma had a glint in her eyes and the tone she spoke with gave a dangerous vibe to Gil. He wasn't that smart, but he did want to live.

"Uh, you know, your mom did say that, um, she wants to be good, too."

Uma got caught off guard and narrowed her eyes at Gil, "What?"

He quickly hit Uma's sword out of her hand and ran out of the restaurant before she could have done something.

 

That was a sign of rebellion.

 

And wanting a death-wish.

 

Gil, oh, Gil.

 

"Don't just sit there all stupid," Uma turned to her crew. They were still silently looking at her with shocked expressions. "GET HIM!" Uma growled. They all obeyed and drew their swords out, chasing Gil.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	7. Assuming the Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see. :))

 

* * *

• **Hook, Line & Sinker** • 

 

 

The VKs were sitting outside on the ground, having a mini picnic near the Enchanted Lake. It was considered a hangout spot for them. They tried to forget about Ben trying to invite one of their enemies, but it would still be wrapped in their minds.

Jay was laying on his back with his arms behind his head as Carlos constantly poked him on his belly. Mal devoured strawberries like nobody's business as Evie was flipping through her sketchbook.

"Hey, guys," Evie caught her friends' attention. She closed her sketchbook, "Is it just me or has Ben been acting weird for a couple of days?"

"He doesn't even bother texting us, anymore. Who knew he would react this way?" Carlos stopped bothering Jay and reached for some fruit, instead.

"Then that's his problem," Mal carelessly said, popping a cut up strawberry into her mouth.

Evie looked at Mal, "Yeah, but, aren't you concerned? I feel like something's wrong."

Mal turned to her girlfriend, "Evie, how is something wrong when we did nothing wrong? Why would I be concerned?" she reached over grabbed another of the fruit, "He's acting like Chad on his period."

"Ain't that the truth?" Carlos mumbled.

"Maybe he was just sensitive about the whole thing," Evie grabbed the strawberry from Mal's hand and stared at it, "he does have a heart for every little thing, after all. What if we hurt his feelings?"

Mal snatched the strawberry, "And what shall we do, oh princess of mine? Say sorry and actually do what Ben wants?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "No. Maybe we could talk to him and figure out what's going on," she suggested.

Jay sat up, irritated. "Here's a better idea: we leave him alone and not talk to him. He doesn't even wanna talk to us, so what's the point?"

"Woah, is someone frustrated?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

Jay leaned back on his hands, "No. Yes?" he groaned. "I don't know. I try patching things up with Ben and he keeps running away with these excuses. It's annoying the crap outta me."

Carlos nodded in agreement, eating a piece of watermelon. "I asked what was going on and he said it was nothing to worry about. Then, I asked if he wanted to hang out with us, but he said that he had things to do with Fairy Godmother; he barely looked at me, too."

"Wow, even to his own boyfriends? King Ben is on a roll of being King Bitchy," Mal snickered at her own joke as Evie lightly hit her at the insult.

 

"Mal," Jay warned.

 

"Relax, it's a joke--I love Benny Boo." Mal and Ben agreed on mutually being friends and she thought of him as an annoying cousin that she wanted to drown. "Hey, where's that other boyfriend of yours?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jay looked around to see if Chad was anywhere near them, "I'll text him to see where he is." Jay answered and pulled out his phone, "At least two-thirds of my boyfriend's reply," he mumbled.

"Maybe he's putting his makeup on," Mal smirked around her strawberry, which caused Evie and Jay to burst into laughter.

"Mal, that's not even funny!" Carlos said, but there was a smile plastered on his face.

"It actually is." Evie giggled at her girlfriend.

 

~*~*~

 

Chad placed on a yellow sweater and looked in the full-length mirror. He ran a hand through his new curls, "Chad Charming, you blow both the females and males away." He turned around to check how fitting he looked in his tight khaki jeans, "Now I see why."

He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and checked that he had a message from Jay asking where he was. He replied that he was coming shortly and placed his phone back in his pocket.

With one last look in the mirror, he walked over to the door and swung it open, only to yelp in fear, placing a hand on his chest. "Excuse you!"

Lonnie smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Then you should have knocked," Chad spoke with venom. He closed the door and made a move to walk away from her, but Lonnie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Just for a moment," Lonnie assured, taking her hand away from him.

Chad felt agitated, "What do you want? I have somewhere to be."

Ever since the VKs have proven to be alright and adaptable, Chad has gotten close to them and promised them not to be crude and a jerk, but Lonnie has it coming.

Breaking Jay's heart, she accused him of stealing her sword and would not stop even when he defended himself. She broke off the relationship with him by calling him " _a useless low-life thief that thrives attention"_ with Audrey sticking up for her.

 

Turns out, she had misplaced the sword. Fortunately, the incident caused him and Jay to become closer than ever, bringing alongside Ben and Carlos. Who would have known that Chad would be put into a joyful poly-relationship?

 

Ever since then, Chad has seen Lonnie and Audrey differently and considered them former friends. He was shocked to ever seen her act that kind of way... Audrey, not so much.

 

"I have something to tell you and I think you deserve to know," Lonnie seemed to hesitate, "It's about Ben."

Chad noticed the way Lonnie suddenly got tense and changed her tone, but he chose to think nothing of it. "Go on."

Lonnie glanced around to see if anyone was around, "I actually think it's best that we talk in the room."

Chad rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room. He followed Lonnie in and closed it behind them, "I don't have the patience for you, so no games," he deadpanned.

Lonnie's jaw locked for a moment, "Trust me, I thought twice about speaking to you."

Chad sized her, "I'm sure you did."

Lonnie ignored him, "Look, I didn't come here to fight. I overheard Ben and Fairy Godmother talking about some new student and his classes."

"What a shocker," Chad sarcastically remarked with a sly smile, "you eavesdrop."

 

"I honestly don't know what Jay sees in you!" Lonnie suddenly snapped.

 

"Well, for starters, I believe what he says at all times."

 

"Do you want to hear what I need to tell you or not?"

 

The blonde boy shrugged and looked at his nails.

 

"' _I hope he will change his ways and help himself. If everyone knows that he's coming, chaos would happen._ '"

 

Chad snapped his eyes away from his nails and shook his head in confusion. He narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

  
"Ben told Fairy Godmother that," Lonnie tensed. "Fairy Godmother and Ben are planning on making another villian kid become a student, here at Auradon Prep." 

 _Shit, he already invited Harry? Even when we told him not to?! Wait, no...It could be anyone. But..._ Chad managed to keep a straight face, "And you haven't told anyone else about the conversation?"

Lonnie shrugged, "I didn't know who else to tell, the rest of your friends wouldn't believe me, and you were the closest when I turned back. Should we be worried?"

Chad bit his lip. Ever since Jay and Carlos had told that him that Uma had snuck onto the ship to do damage to his friends, he'd worry about Ben--and that was before they had a romantic relationship. 

The blonde forced a chuckle and acted casual. "There's no possible way that it would be either of Uma's friends, if that's what you're worried about," he spoke. "Ben wouldn't be that risky."

"Well, what other villain kid do you think he had in mind? Especially one that caused chaos if we all knew."

 

"I don't know," Chad was as confused as her. His mind had wander back to Harry, given the conversation with his boyfriend a few days ago.

 

"Does he not know the danger he could place on his people if another villain kid tried to destroy us?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"What do you think is going to happen?"

 

"Lonnie, for the last time - I don't _know,"_ Chad stressed.

 

"Well, did he ever mention something about bringing someome from The Isle to you guys?"

 

Chad paused. Ben could be in serious trouble for this, but Chad wouldn't want to put him on the spot and make it seems like it was an actual plan. "I...no. He hasn't," he lied.

"Something is going on and I have a strong feeling that we have to warn everyone," Lonnie firmly said.

"You could have misheard him." Chad mentally slapped himself as he heard those words - Lonnie never mishears anything.

 

Both him and Lonnie stared at each other.

 

"We have to warn everyone!" Lonnie marched toward the door.

 _Bad idea, bad idea!_ Chad was quick to grab her arm. She stared at him in shock, "What are you doing?"

He guided her away, making sure he was between her and the door. "Look, let's just see what's going to happen."

She turned to him with arms crossed and a popped hip, "So, placing everyone in danger and not saying a word is your genius idea?"

Chad let his shoulders fall, "Well, we can't just yell out that my boyfriend is putting our school in danger."

 

"Yes, we can."

 

"Listen, I don't exactly know what's going on, but earlier...he _did_  actually talk to us about inviting Harry to the school," Chad admitted.

 

"And you didn't have a thought to tell anyone?!" Lonnie outraged.

 

"Keep your voice down," Chad hissed.

 

She clenched her fists, "I will not allow my people to get hurt, once more."

 

Chad noticed her heading towards the door, so he stepped in front of her, "We have to keep it a secret. There's a reason why he wanted to keep quiet about it, can't you see that?" 

 

"Your little boyfriend wants to create more problems; can't you see that?"

 

Chad gritted his teeth, feeling defensive of his boyfriend. "Do you not trust Ben?" 

 

"What kind of ques - "

 

"Do you not trust Ben?" Chad repeated once more, feeling agitated.

 

"Of course I do," Lonnie said, feeling the tense atmosphere. She nervously shifted from Chad's hard gaze, knowing that a nerve was probably hit, "You can't blame me for being cautious."

 

The hard expression of Chad's face slowly vanished as he heaved a breath, knowing she's right. He nodded, "But even though we don't know exactly what's going on, if Ben says that no one else should know then we have to keep it that way."

 

Lonnie crossed her arms across her chest and looked indesicive, "And what happens if our school is actually in some kind of danger?"

 

"Then we still trust Ben. We'd be stupid enough to not put our lives in our king's hands."

 

Chad was right, Ben is the most faithful person she has ever met (other than her parents) and extremely loyal to the people around him. "Do you trust Ben?" Lonnie softly questioned.

"With my soul," Chad answered without thinking.

Mulan's daughter looked a tad defeated as she thought it through. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. But if anything - anything - goes wrong, I'll make sure that you'll be the first to blame."

Chad quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I'm glad we agree," he deadpanned. He made his way to the door, opening it, "Now, that everything is cool, we should continue what we were doing."

Lonnie followed him out of his and Ben's dorm. Before she had the chance of going her separate way, Chad stopped her with a hand placed on her shoulder. "Reminder, don't tell _anyone--especially_ the VK kids. Clear?"

Lonnie gave an affirmed nod, "As crystal."

Chad closed the door and gave a delighted hum, turning away from her and contining to where he was going, swaying his hips a bit. Little did he know was Lonnie's mischievous glare at the back of his head.

 

 

 


	8. Author's Note

**_Descendants 3_ ' **is confirmed, you guys (it was probably already known). c:

I don't usually enjoy watching Diseny movies, but the concept and character development just leave me in awe. You go, Kenny!

Although, I did noticed that most of his movies (' ** _Highschool Musical 1-3_** ' and the recent ' ** _Zombies_** ') involve the setting being surrounded in a school environment and teen love...it's probably just me, though. 

 

Anyway, thanks for reading my story and see you in the next chapter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> c:


End file.
